shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ametsumi Island
' ' (Please note that this Island is under active Construction) ''' Geography Teiku Plains '''Teiku Plains-(低空, Low Slums) is the lowest and poorest area in Amestumi, being the easiest to go through mostly flat fields of rock and ashes. Zero populated because of a thick dense fog covers the area, making it a natural barrier to keep out outsiders. There being no need for any bases or guard station in the areas. Being the first area that has high defenses, keeping most of invaders out. Leaving time for the other areas to prepare in case of an invasion force somehow made it through the fog. If a strong force manages to dispel the fog a Kurai of the Gozen class will be sent to take command on behalf of the Ryujin. Said Kurai will have full control and order in the Teiku area and the creatures that it inhabits. The area does have a weapons system at its command as well, if the fog is dispel somehow the cannons could be seen and firing upon the enemy. If the forces are defeated by the invading force, as a last resort a great wall, will appear to act as the last defense of the Teiku area. The wall created out a strange stone, that can inact by itself firing energy blasts at will. Midoru Midoru-(ミ ドル, Middle Area) is the first living areas that can be seen, after coming out of the Teiku plains. Most of the lower classes such as the Hiroki and lower Gozen can be seen living and hanging around in the area. Almost looking like a ghost town, empty and run down builds where most of the Hiroki classes like to hide. Giving the feeling as if you were being watched by something, placed in charge by the Ryujin a Kizoku of the Seiuno class takes care. Overseeing the movements and other objectives to maintain the area of Midoru. If an invasion, broken through the defenses of Teiku Plains. Midoru is high numbers with the Hiroki and Gozen classes, making it very hard to go any more by the invaders. Most of the numbers, being able to flood the invasion forces and defeat them. The kizoku overseeing the area will command the lower classes what to do and when to do it. If needed barriers will casted by a special kind of Munashimeisei. Being able to cast as many barriers that are needed to combat the invading forces. Monzenjakura Ring Monzenjakura-(門前雀羅, Lower Rings) is the begining and outside bases, courtyards and other builds of Ametsumi castle. Home to the Seiuno classes, the most populated area of this classes. The officers of many of the forces, protecting Ametsumi castle from any kind of assaults. From the air to the ground, the Seiuno are prepared for anything. The area itself is a maze of tunnels, decks and other structures to confuse the enemy most turns leading to a dead end. In an invasion if an invasion force some how gets into this area which will rarely happen, the tunnels and mazes will be confusing enough for the invaders. Seiuno station in and outside of the tunnels and mazes. Turning in a tunnel, the invader may come to see a seiuno to battle. Mashikaku Square Mashikaku Square-(高菜, Middle Square) is the beginning of the official Ametsumi castle, starting from the main gates of the castle where all of the classes under the Ryujin are stationed guarding the main gates to the main keep. Located at the foot of Ametsumi castle, a larger square where guard towers stand, with cannons. Making it almost impossible to break into. If any forces break into it, it will be flooded with massive numbers of all of the classes, all wanting to protect the Ryujin. Most will meet Seiuno taking command over the lower classes making their moves to protect the main gates of Ametsumi castle. Ametsumi Castle Ametsumi Castle-(恋 罪, Negative Place) is the main keep of the Ryujin it’s palaces and homed to many of the high ranking Seiuno. The most guarded after Mashikaku square, homed to the living quarters of the Ryujin and other selected seiuno. The structure of the building is a connection of other smaller castle connected by tunnels and other ways. Forming a whole network of a castles, making it hard for invaders figure out where the Ryujin is command from. In an invasion the whole castle itself will become a defense all its own, traps within the hallways of the castles, moving hallways that keep moving. All controlled by the Ryujin, commanding the movements of the castle and other areas of Ametsumi. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Island